


The Dead of Night

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [35]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Love, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Reader-Insert, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Prompt: "An imagine where the reader leaves for an unexpected mission in the middle of the night without telling eggsy and eggsy wakes up to an empty bed and he gets worried and paranoid so he calls Merlin who doesn’t answer and he waits home and you come home bloody and bruised more than normal and you guys have a fight then fluff or smut (sorry this is a long request hdhhhdjdjdjns but I love ur writing and thank you in advance)"





	The Dead of Night

Waking up to an empty bed never felt very good nor did it sit well in either of your stomaches. But it didn’t really matter because when you were a secret agent sometimes that’s exactly what was called for. Sometimes part of the job was leaving without a moments notice. Sometimes part of the job was risking your life for everyone else’s. 

But all times Kingsman came first.

Today was one of those cold empty mornings where you’d left Eggsy alone in bed for your mistress. He reached his arm out for you, but all that was there was an icy spot where you should have been. He ran his hand the length of the space, pulling his own pillow to prop more comfortably under his head with his free hand.

Eggsy blinked several times, just staring forward before realizing you hadn’t even told him where you went this time… You both always knew Kingsman came first, but usually if one of you had to leave suddenly you’d at least leave a note or send a text. 

Something… but there was absolutely nothing when he looked on your night stand. 

He pulled himself to sit and began searching the mess of blankets for his phone… why he never could put it on the damn dresser was beyond him, and he could almost hear you telling him that now with that cute little wink you always sent him to numb the blow.

When he finally found it there was only a message from Harry, and it had nothing to do with where you were or when you’d be back. He pursed his lips tossing his eyes towards both sets staring back at him as they now jump excitedly on the bed. After Prince and JB were satisfied enough to give him a moments rest from their shower of kisses, he stood ready to find out just where you’d run off to. 

The phone rang and rang and rang, but you didn’t answer. 

So he went downstairs to let the dogs into the back. Surely enough time had passed to warrant another phone call… so he dialed you once more. But still there was nothing. 

Eggsy knew better than to worry though because if there was one thing he knew about you it was that you could handle anything. You’d been a Kingsman for almost as long as he had been, and you were the quickest and best fighter he knew— so you’d be fine. 

Yeah… you’d be just fine.

Only knowing he shouldn’t worry didn’t really change the fact that he did indeed, and did he worry something fierce. Eggsy tried watching some tele, tried walking the dogs, and going for a milkshake down the road… 

And deep down he really did know you were fine— of course you were fine. Cause if you weren’t— if something happened to you, he would have felt it. He would have known.

Except now it was nearly 3 in the afternoon and he still hadn’t heard a thing. 

Then it was 6.

And then it was midnight… 

Perhaps if he gave Merlin a call he could get some information. Yeah, it’s totally fine and completely normal for him to call in the middle of the night on his day off… Absolutely nothin’ weird about that.

“Eggsy… is everything alright?” Merlin asked suspiciously with an air of panic when he finally answered, which to be clear was on the 3rd call. 

“Course, can’t I jus call t’say hello?” 

“You certainly can… however, you don’t.” he replied smoothly not missing a beat, and even though Eggsy couldn’t see it he knew there was a smile set wide. 

“Yeah, alright… Look, I ain’t heard from Y/n all day, an was wonderin’ if—“

Merlin cut him off. “We all know how protective you can be, Eggsy. There’s no need to explain.” he ended warmly, but still didn’t answer the question.

“Okay, so… where is s/he?” Eggsy asked after a second the annoyance growing as he stare off in space.

“Oh,” Merlin sounded surprised, which made Eggsy uncomfortable because it wasn’t often that happened. “you’re asking me?”

“What?” now the panic began setting in as he frowned deeply. Was Merlin bloody drunk or somethin’? Yeah, it was kinda late, but this was a bit ridiculous. “For fucks sake, Mer— yes, that’s what I said, innit?”

“You did… But Eggsy, how do you expect me to know where s/he is? Y/n is not one of the actives currently out on mission… I hate to say it but wherever s/he’s is up to— it’s not with us.” he admitted an air of disappointment slipping like water, the warmth from his voice was eclipsed by something else entirely. 

“What d’you mean s/he ain’t wi—how don’t you know whe… Ain’t that sorta the point of your job?” Eggsy’s voice raised slightly and even in his anger he knew that Merlin wasn’t responsible. But after everything with Harry… he just— well, he just couldn’t lose you too. 

He wouldn’t.

“Calm down please and give me a moment…” After a long sigh and shuffle of movement Merlin started again, and even though it had only been about a minute Eggsy felt as if an eternity had passed. “As I told you already s/he isn’t out on an official mission, and it looks like Y/n’s tracker has been disabled…” his voice changed a bit when he delivered that line… “I’m sorry but that’s all I can tell you right now, Eggsy. I can and I will find something but you need to give me some time.” 

Merlin was trying for reassuring with his tone, but was utterly failing… He was the one to pick up the pieces left of Eggsy when Harry died, (when he wasn’t falling apart himself that is) and he didn’t want that responsibility again. Not because Eggsy didn’t deserve it, cause did he ever, but because Merlin felt inadequate at providing it.

“Th-this can’t be happenin’, Merlin… It jus ca—“ but just as he was about to break, the door crept open. “Fuckin hell, I gotta go… s/he’s here.” And with that he ended the call, making his way towards the door trying his best to shove that bubbling irritation aside. 

“Where the fuck you been?” he asked sounding far more angry than he was. It was dark and he could barely see more than your silhouette staring back at him. “An before you toss me some some shit bout bein’ on a mission I already spoke to Merlin— and there ain’t any.”

“I— I have been working, Eggsy…” you were tired, and definitely had failed at hiding your own irritation from the day as you pulled your shoes off with the other foot; one arm propped to the doorway you stood in.

“Really, Y/n? After I jus… why the fuck you lyin’ t’me?” he replied sounding confused and hurt as he crossed his arms stepping closer under heavily furrowed brow. “You jus left in the middle of the night— no call, no text, nothin, then you come back an just say you been ‘workin’ when I know you ain’t been with Kingsman…” he paused briefly, his chest rising and falling in a troubled cadence. “What the fuck, Y/n?”

“What do you expect me to say, Eggsy? I’ve literally been— look, I had to go, I didn’t have time to leave you a sweet little note this time.” you snapped back, far harsher than intended as you turned the light on just in time to see the ache spread his otherwise concerned expression. 

When he looked at you his breath froze like ice in his throat. You were beat to complete shit: Your suit was dirty and ripped to shreds, your hair was an utter mess… you had a black eye, a busted lip and you reeked of gasoline. He wanted to snap back at you— tell you how insensitive you were being, that he was just worried and had every right to be—but you looked so broken and rundown that he just couldn’t.

“Holy fuck, Y/n… what the fuck happened?” he rushed to you then, sliding his hands to either side of your face as he straightened your hair to place behind your ears; every once of anger in his voice was replaced by a more doting tone. 

You felt like a complete ass because he really did have every reason to be upset… but you just smiled at him softly, placing your hands atop his as you gaze up apologetically. “Look… I really am sorry, Eggsy. I know you hate when I do that— and I really… I know that shouldn’t have, but I had to get this guy… I didn’t have time to fuck around with Kingsman. I’ve just been tracking this son of a bitch for so fucking long, and when I got a tip that he was in London I jus—“ 

Your intention was to explain everything, because christ was this one for the books; but he stopped you almost immediately with a kiss. Pressing his lips to yours ardently as his fingers spread through the back of your hair grounding you in an instant. Eggsy was kissing you like he was never going to see you again, and you felt terrible for making him worry so much. 

When he pulled from you slightly he hovered seconds from tasing you again, whispering softly with closed eyes and forehead pressed to yours. “I was jus so fuckin’ worried bout you, babe. I thought somethin’ happened…”

And again you were reminded just how terrible you really were. You should have known he’d be freaking out after everything with Harry. How could you be so selfish not to just leave a note? Send a message on the ride over… you let your thirst for vengeance get the better of you, and now the satisfaction of bagging your guy tasted like dirty in you rmouth.

“God, I am such a fucking dick… I’m so sorry.” you pulled him tightly, your arms resting at his waist as you breathe him in deeply.

Eggsy slid his hand to the back of your head, stroking your hair softly. “It’s fine babe… comes with the job sometimes, don’t it?” he pulled back a bit to see your face once more; pulling his hand to rest gently to your chin. 

“I guess… but I still feel bad.”

“Would you feel better if I called you a dick too?”

You poked him playfully in the side, and a soft laugh left both your lips. Relaxation setting in like the warmth of a blanket. “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?” he nearly purred back, cocking his chin slightly in the way you’d learned meant one thing… you leaned up and into his chest, locking your arms around his neck securely. 

As if on cue he lifted you up, and your legs fastened around his hips as he turned and began carrying you up the stairs you previously stood before. You were about halfway up when he started running quickly, and you laughed in his arms afraid you might fall down them. He rushed you to the bathroom so fast you were positive you’d slip from his arms, but his gentle kisses reminded you he’d never let that happen. 

Eggsy shoved you both into the shower fully clothed then reached down to turn it on with a smile. You were still laughing despite the pang you felt through your limbs from a day of fighting, but it was hard not to smile with that perfect face staring back at you. He chucked just as purely despite the moments before being filled with near anger and duress… But it didn’t really matter. None of that stupid argument did. 

The warm water spilled over you both as your hands ran under his shirt and up his back. The dark red and brown swirls dripping from your suit and spinning into the drain as his mouth danced along your neck and chin. He pulled at your suit jacket, the water spilling over your previously white button up as his mouth and hands fell to your chest. He kissed and bit softly at the skin beneath your shirt as you pulled his over his head; tossing it aside in a sloppy mess. 

He dropped to his knees then, pulling fiercely at your hips as he tug open your pants; his mouth trailing shortly behind kissing your hipbones and the fabric separating you two inefficiently. 

You threw your hand to your hair as his lips ran circles over you, the fabric barely numbing the sensation of his tongue as it tingled through your limbs… but you leaned back just a little too far, and literally lost your footing slipping down, and into him with each leg on either side of his. 

A fit of laughter erupted from the both of you as you grabbed your butt in pain, whining an over dramatic ouch as he laugh away. He leaned over you smiling wide with his happiness still in full swing… you watched as the drips of water slipped from his face and onto yours, your own laughter resting as you smiled wide, and kissed him again. 

“I really am sorry, Eggsy…” you slid a hand to his cheek, blinking back the water that tickled your skin. “I promise I won’t do that again alright?”

“It’s fine, babe, honest. I jus love you s’all… can’t imagine losin’ you.”

“Awe… you love me?” you asked sweetly with just a bit of sarcasm as your other arm slid around his neck; pulling him closer. 

He rolled his eyes and bit his tongue softly looking down at you with pursed lips and playfully raised brows. “You know I think you was right before… you kinda are a dick.” 

“Ha! Fuck you.” you laughed back, pulling him close enough to lick a rip of water from his lips.

Eggsy pressed his hips into you, a mischievous smile spreading. “Oh… I will. “


End file.
